


Coffee and Chaos

by PentacleArtist



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Headcanon, High School, Immortality, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentacleArtist/pseuds/PentacleArtist
Summary: Zim and Zita work part time in a coffee shop together! This is also slightly a high school AU but mostly it happens in the coffee shop.
Relationships: Dib/Keef (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 6





	Coffee and Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I read a thing about how IZ doesn't have any coffee shop AUs. Not sure if it's still true but one more couldn't hurt.

It was a slow day.

Zim leaned on the counter and scanned the relatively small coffee shop. Mostly just the regulars were there. There was Gir at a two person table in the corner where Zim could keep an eye on him; their little brother always wanted something sweet but Zim knew he'd be bouncing off the walls in seconds so Gir usually got ice water.

Skooge was across the room by a window doing homework; he got a hot chocolate with all the toppings. Zim honestly didn't know why he came. Skooge knew what happened but still acted like they were friends. He said it was close to his school and they pretend that it was true.

In another corner was Dib; he always got a bunch of espresso with whipped cream. It was obvious to anyone with a functioning brain the jerk barely got any sleep. Zim didn't care too much since Dib had the decency to tip well. Zita, however, always talked him down to the most caffeinated drink on the menu. Guess she cared about their customers' well beings or something.

Speaking of Zita, she was doing some cleaning during the downtime. They somehow convinced her that doing a mental catalogue of who would come in on a rainy day was a good use of their time; it was kinda quiet, though.

The bell rang as a certain cheerful redhead came in.

"Hi, Zim! Sorry I was late; tutoring ran long," Keef explained.

Ah, the idiot who latched himself onto Zim the day they transferred.

"What do you want to order, Keef?" Zim got to the point.

"Hmmmm." Keef had stated in the past that he wanted to try every combination he can get from the menu. "How about vanilla cocoa and a cake pop?"

"Coming right up," Zim said in a bored tone after Keef paid. They were tired, their manager wasn't here and the customers were familiar with their attitude. 

"How was your day?" Keef asked in an attempt to strike up a conversation.

"Fine."

"How's Gir?" 

Zim rolled his eyes and replied, "He's right over there."

"Oh, right."

"Zim, be nice to the customers," Zita scolded.

"It's fine, Zita! I'm going to sit down." Keef scanned the room.

There were mostly empty seats, but there was one in the corner next to someone. Normally he'd sit close to the counter but Zim clearly wasn't in a good mood. And he can't sit with Gir after the glitter incident.

Plus there's nothing wrong with making a friend.

Dib managed to get his espresso without much issue. Zita gave him and Zim a side eye, but she didn't say anything. Now he was reading a conspiracy blog and nobody was talking to him. It’s a pretty nice rainy day, actually.

He heard the other chair being pulled out. It was probably going to be taken to another table, Dib decided without looking up. 

It was not. 

Dib decided to glance up; who would sit with him when there's so many other seats? Dib saw curly red hair and green eyes. He's pretty sure his name is Keef? He turned his attention back to the blog.

"Hi, I'm Keef! I think we're in the same art class?"

How does a normal person respond to that?

"Um… I think so," Dib mumbled.

"Your name is Dib, right?" Keef asked.

"Mhm."

"Are you doing homework?"

Dib was uncomfortable, "Not really…"

"What are you doing then?" Keef was bouncing his leg.

Dib panicked and slammed the computer shut. "Nothing!"

"O-okay!" Keef stammered.

Dib might've sounded harsher than intended.

Zita interrupted the tension. "Keef!"

"Oh that's me," he laughed awkwardly.

Keef went up to the counter and Zita gave him his drink and cake pop.

"Sorry, Zim forgot about the cake pop," she whispered.

"It's alright! Thanks, Zita," Keef replied with a smile.

The bell rang as Keef turned around. He looked at the corner table and it was completely empty.


End file.
